Mientes
by Indi Cullen
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva... Edward se va, Bella se queda con Jacob... que pasaría si Edward volviese a contarle la verdad y le piediese perdón?... ella lo perdonaría?... Mal Sumary... Entren y Lean Please...
1. Chapter 1

"**Mientes****"**

_Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, el resto es creación de Stephenie Meyer_

**El titulo tiene un significado muy importante en la historia, pero deberá esperar para poder saber cual es, más adelante entenderán porque digo esto.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos de mis mejores amigas, Camila L. y Francis… las quiero muchísimo, ustedes me incitan a seguir escribiendo, mil besitos.**

Recordando

Bella POV

3 años y medio han pasado ya desde aquel fatídico día en el bosque, luego de que él se fue perdí un año completo de mi vida sucumbida en una terrible depresión, pero gracias a mi "Sol personal" logré salir adelante y hoy mi vida es casi como en un principio.

Edward POV

Estos últimos tres años y medio han sido los peores de mi existencia, cada minuto del día pensando en ella, si en realidad creyó todas las mentiras que le dije esa tarde, si habrá seguido mi "consejo" de seguir adelante con su vida. Muchas veces he querido regresar a Forks para verificar cómo se encontraba, pero sabía que si ella me volvía a ver le haría daño y me haría daño a mí también, en especial si rehizo su vida está con otro, el solo hecho de pensar en eso me hacía descartar la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Desde que me fui no he regresado nunca a Forks, en cambio mi familia solamente se fue a pasar dos meses con el clan Denali. Según me contó mi madre, una de las veces que hablé por teléfono con ella, Bella sabía que ellos estaban de regreso, pero no ha hablado con ninguno de mis hermanos. Esme no me quiso decir como se encontraba Bella, simplemente decía que estaba mejor que hace 2 años, quizá era verdad o podía ser una mentira que mi mamá me dijo para que no me preocupara.

Bella POV

Estaba ordenando la cocina luego de preparar el desayuno para Charlie y para mí, cuando escuché un auto aparcar fuera de mi casa, no podía ser mi papá ya que estaba trabajando, me asomé por la ventana para verificar si era él. Lo vi bajar de su auto y mi corazón inmediatamente comenzó a latir más rápido, me saqué rápidamente el delantal que traía puesto y los guantes de limpieza. Corrí a abrirle la puerta, y ahí estaba él con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola mi Bella

Me lancé automáticamente a sus fuertes brazos y nos fundimos en un romántico beso.

-Jacob… no esperaba verte hasta la próxima semana.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?- dijo, levantando una ceja.

Hace un mes que no lo veía, pues había viajado a Nueva York para aclarar nuestro papeleo, ya que en dos meses entraríamos a la universidad. El estudiaría ingeniería mecánica y yo literatura.

-Por supuesto que me alegro, solo que me sorprendiste.

Me besó nuevamente y dijo que me llevaría a un lugar que había descubierto antes de irse.

Subí a su auto, fuimos riendo y conversando todo el camino. Aunque ahora fuese mi novio, siempre sería mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Estacionó el coche a un lado de la carretera.

-Esta es una sorpresa… por lo que debo vendarte los ojos- reí ante su comentario –es en serio, no hagas trampa, okay?

-Está bien…- dije frunciendo el ceño –pero no más sorpresas, Si???- intenté hacer el mejor puchero que pude… pero no resultó.

-Soy TU NOVIO, debo tener algunos privilegios, o no???- no me dejó contestar y comenzó a colocarme una venda negra sobre mis ojos, luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomó de mi mano, yo creí que me llevaría de la mano, pero no alcancé a darme cuenta que estaba afirmada de su musculosa espalda y él estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí que se detuvo y me dejó tropecé con una rama que había en el suelo nuevamente. Apenas me bajó tropecé con una rama que había en el piso, algo muy común en mí. Entiendo porque no quiso que fuera caminando y prefirió llevarme él. Me quitó la venda y me di cuenta que estábamos en medio del bosque.

-No creas que esta es tu sorpresa todavía

-Bueno y se puede saber cuál es???

-Mmm… no seas tan impaciente Bella, solo sígueme… ah, e intenta no tropezarte tanto, te ves hermosa con esa ropa y no querría que se arruinara- me sonrojé ante su comentario, también algo muy común en mí.

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque tomados de la mano en silencio, un silencio muy cómodo por cierto. Más adelante pude ver un caminito formado por flores.

-Aquí comienza tu regalo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué un regalo?- pregunté, algo confundida.

-Porque un día como este, hace tres años, fuiste a mi garaje a pedirme ayuda con unas motos, hace tres años exactos, comenzamos a ser amigos y porque hace tres años, me di cuenta de que no te quería como a una amiga, sino como algo más… Te amo Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Yo también te amo Jake… pero ¿Por qué esperaste un año desde aquel día para pedirme que fuera tu novia?

-Porque sabía que "él"- Jacob nunca decía su nombre para no hacerme sentir mal, yo tampoco lo decía, pues creía que eso reabriría el agujero que se había formado en mi pecho cuando me dejó sola –te había hecho mucho daño y todavía no estabas preparada para empezar otra relación, entonces supe que necesitaba ganarme tu confianza, para que te dieras cuenta de que yo nunca te haría sufrir como él lo hizo, Bells- levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – yo nunca te dejaré sola.

-Se que Edward me hirió mucho- su cara demostraba asombro al escucharme decir el nombre de la persona que me había abandonado, pero yo sabía que era un paso que tenía que dar para poder alcanzar la felicidad absoluta – pero desde un principio supe que tú no cometerías los mismos errores.

Me abrazó fuerte, pero cariñosamente, besó mi frente y secó algunas lágrimas que estaban en mis mejillas y que yo no me había dado cuenta de cuando habían brotado de mis ojos. Seguimos caminando. Mientras íbamos por el sendero me di cuenta de que este lugar se me hacía muy familiar.

Al ver el lugar al que Jake me había llevado, todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, en mi interior sentí cómo se reabría, con muchísima más fuerza que antes, aquél agujero que se había formado con su partida, cada centímetro de ese lugar me recordaba a Edward. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí estrepitosamente al suelo y comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Era el claro... este era nuestro lugar, aquí vi su piel brillar por primera vez. No podía detener los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo, Jacob no entendía nada, solamente se disculpaba sin saber exactamente por qué, e intentaba consolarme, se había sentado al lado mío y había comenzado a acariciarme dulcemente la espalda.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bella, yo creí que te iba a gustar, en serio…- Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, e hice mi mejor intento de hablar.

-N… no es… el lugar- dije sollozando – es lo q… que passso aquí...

-Tranquila preciosa, cuentáme, quizá yo te pueda ayudar en algo

-No Jake, por ahora no puedes…y yo tampoco te puedo contar nada, no tengo la fuerza suficiente… lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas amor?

-Por haber arruinado este día, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, debería haberlo superado hace mucho, pero aun no puedo…

-No deberías disculparte por nada, yo debería haberte dicho al lugar al que te quería llevar…

-Jacob… no puedo seguir aquí… lo siento mucho amor- comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude.

-Espera Bells, yo te puedo llevar de regreso a tu casa o a donde quieras ir, pero no puedes irte sola

Me detuve unos segundos para poder responderle- No, necesito tiempo para pensar, te lo suplico- las lágrimas seguían inundando mi rostro.

- Puedo… ir a tu casa en la noche a verte?, si no quieres no importa, yo… lo entenderé- veía el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos cafés – no importa si no quieres verme… por un tiempo…- podía darme cuenta de que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, Jake siempre me decía que detestaba verme llorar, pues eso lo hacía sufrir también.

-Por supuesto que puedes ir, es más te necesito ahí conmigo, por favor Jacob, no me dejes sola, no podría soportar una pérdida así otra vez…

El corrió hacía donde y me encontraba, me abrazó delicadamente y me dio un beso cargado de amor.

-Nunca, grábate esto en tu hermosa cabecita, nunca te dejaré sola y si por alguna razón no quieres seguir siendo mi novia, estaré siempre a tu lado como tu mejor amigo… por ahora puedes ir sola, pero solamente hasta el auto, yo le prometí a Charlie que te cuidaría siempre, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, te iré vigilando de lejos mientras caminas por el bosque para que no te ocurra nada, pero te daré espacio para que puedas pensar… te amo- me volvió a besar y se alejó un poco de mi para que yo pudiese seguir caminando.

-Yo también te amo

Él se fue caminando hacia el auto y yo le dije que me quedaría un rato en el prado pensando y luego cuando lo necesitara lo llamaría por el celular, no quería que estuviera vigilándome, no quería que me escuchara llorar, no quería que sufriera por mí.

Me senté en medio de ese hermoso paisaje, y comencé a llorar sin poder parar, otra vez, hasta que escuche unos ruidos, eran pasos y se acercaban cada vez más, estaba segura que no era Jake, él se había ido por el otro lado y sus pasos eran mucho más sonoros, menos gráciles.

-Bella… ¿eres tú?- no podía ser posible, debía ser una ilusión que había creado mi imaginación, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía estar aquí.

Uuuuuu… está es una idea que había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin decidí escribirla, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto, porque yo detesto que se demoren en escribir los fics que leo, pero también detesto que digan una fecha y luego no la cumplan, aunque se que a veces surgen inconvenientes, por lo tanto solamente diré que intentaré actualizar cuando pueda, pero no prometo fecha.

Si les gusta la idea y quieren que la continúe díganme si no les gusta y quieran que la deje, también díganlo y si tienen alguna sugerencia, igual. Pero porfis dejen reviews con sus opiniones .

Besitos vampíricos…

Indi**


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, pues es de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_Encuentro Inesperado_

-Bella… ¿eres tú?- no podía ser posible, debía ser una ilusión que había creado mi imaginación, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía estar aquí.

-Bella… respóndeme por favor- aquella voz soprano que me había llamado hace unos segundos sonaba más desesperada.

-Po…por favor- di un gran suspiro esperando que mi tono de voz se tranquilizara y continué -por favor Alice… ayúdame.

-Tranquila, respira, hablaremos, pero primero necesito que te tranquilices.

Luego de unos minutos, logré tranquilizarme.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado- me abrazó con sus delgados, pero confortables brazos. Pero se detuvo al ver mi cara de horror.

-¿Qui…quienes?

-Si te refieres a él… no ha vuelto a casa aún, lo he visto un par de veces cuando he ido a visitarlo, está viviendo en…

-Te ruego que no continúes por favor, todavía no estoy lista para escuchar noticias sobre él, ni sobre como ha mejorado su vida desde que me dejó botada ese horrible día en el bosque…- no pude continuar con mi sermón, pues mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

Me tranquilicé nuevamente y le pregunté algo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno… siempre he estado controlando tu futuro, quiero decir vigilándolo, pero nunca podía, o muy pocas veces…

-Debió haber sido por Jacob…

-Okay continúo, acababa se salir de mi casa cuando logre ver un poco de tu futuro, te vi tirada en este lugar llorando descontroladamente, y aproveche que estaba cerca y mi velocidad vampírica para venir a ayudarte.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio y luego me pidió que le contara que me había ocurrido, tuve que contarle todo, desde lo que pasó en ese prado hasta que ahora Jacob era mi novio.

-Bueno olvidemos lo que ha pasado hoy y vámonos al centro comercial, porque tu sentido de la moda no ha cambiado demasiado en estos años- y luego de tanto tiempo volví a escuchar esa risita cantarina tan característica de Alice.

-Amiga, no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado… si la partida de Edward me destrozó, lo que terminó por destruir mi corazón, fue el hecho de haberme separado de ti, te juro que yo no quería, pero no podía seguir a su lado, iba a ser solamente una extraña, tu estarías con Jasper, y Rosalie con Emmett, yo ya no encajaba, es más ahora me pregunto si en realidad alguna vez encajé con ustedes…

-Bella, por Dios no seas tonta, siempre haz encajado con nosotros, si te hubieses quedado a nuestro lado aunque mi hermano no estuviese, nunca hubiésemos dejado de ser amigas, no me refiero a que ahora no lo seamos, simplemente me refiero a que estuvimos mucho tiempo distanciadas por los errores cometidos en el pasado…

-Debemos retomar el tiempo perdido

-Hablando de errores del pasado… Jasper está muy arrepentido por lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuviste en mi casa… todavía se siente culpable, lo peor es que nos transmite esa culpa a nosotros, por lo tanto entenderás que estos no han sido los mejores años de nuestra existencia.

-Me gustaría volver a verlos a todos, me refiero a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle… podrías llevarme a verlos…- tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, y que pasaba si ellos ya no querían verme otra vez, pues por mi culpa Edward se había ido -… si no puedes, o no quieres no importa- dije esto último un tanto apenada.

-Claro que puedo y quiero, es más todos estarán encantados de verte otra vez…ah y te recomendaría toma mucho aire antes de que Emmett te salude… tu sabes, nunca cambia con eso de los abrazos de oso… jijijiji

-Pero hay un problema, Jacob me está esperando, que le digo…

-No tendrás que hablar con Jacob, voy a llamar a Charlie para preguntarle si puedes ir y luego llamarás a Jacob para avisarle- tenía muchas dudas, que pasaba si Jake se enojaba conmigo por haberlo dejado esperando – Bella, no te preocupes, el perro ese, es solamente tu novio- dijo esto con un tono despectivo en su voz- no es tu papá, no tienes por qué pedirle permiso…

Dicho esto Alice llamó a mi padre y encantado aceptó, mi amiga tenía ciertos poderes para manipular a la gente con sus pucheritos, sus caritas de cordero degollado y su voz tierna, nadie le podía decir que no.

Luego llamé a Jacob y fue algo más fácil de lo que pensaba, ya que estaba al tanto que Edward no se encontraba en la mansión Cullen. Él nunca tuvo problemas con que volviera a hablar con los Cullen, ya que según él, yo tenía muy poca vida social. En una parte tenía razón, ya que con la única gente que estaba era con Jacob, Ángela y los chicos de la manada, ya no era amiga de Jessica, cuando estuve con depresión nunca estuvo para apoyarme, y aunque Ángela tampoco estuvo mucho, cuando volví a mi vida normal me aceptó como si nada hubiese pasado. Y Mike Newton… eso es otro tema, luego de volver a la rutina, él había continuado con sus intentos fallidos de invitarme a salir, pero yo los rechazaba de manera muy sutil, hasta que me convertí en la novia de Jake.

Flash-Back

Llevaba tres días saliendo con Jacob, para ver como avanzaban las cosas, y al parecer todo iba viento en popa. Nadie lo sabía, excepto nuestros padres, cuando Charlie se enteró, no cabía en su felicidad, pero como no es de ese tipo de gente que demuestra sus sentimientos a cada segundo, solamente nos felicitó y le dijo a Jake que me cuidara.

Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en el casillero, cuando se acercó Ángela para despedirse de mí, me despedí de ella pero antes le conté lo de mi nuevo novio, casi chillaba de la emoción, pero me dijo que tenía prisa y se fue corriendo. Continué caminando hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando frente a mi se cruzó Mike Newton.

-Hola, Bella

-Ah, hola Mike, sabes estoy un poco apurada, podrías quitarte de mi camino…

-Lo siento, pero solo quería preguntarte algo y no te quitaré ningún segundo más de tu tiempo hoy.

-Okay, que querías preguntarme- dije con un tono de voz realmente aburrido.

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine a ver una película hoy en la tarde

-No puedo, ya tengo planes, voy a salir con…- ¿le digo o no?, si le digo va a dejar de molestarme, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó desafiante.

-Conmigo, su NOVIO- ahí estaba él, mi salvador.

-¿Su novio?, por favor deja de decir estupideces, todo el mundo sabe que desde que Edward dejó a Bella, ella no ha salido con nadie… - luego me miró y me dijo- por qué mejor no le dices a tu amiguito que se calle y dejas de hacerte rogar.

-Porque en realidad es mi novio

-No seas mentirosa… Bell…- no dijo nada más, tenía un ojo hinchado… Jake le había pegado un puñetazo…bien merecido que lo tenía.

Luego de haberse recuperado del golpe añadió- Que pases una linda tarde con tu novio, Bella.

Fin Flash-Back

Desde aquél día, hace aproximadamente dos años, que no he vuelto a hablar con él. Todo este tiempo post-depresión he vivido en una burbuja, no compartía ninguna clase con Alice o Jasper, y en el almuerzo salía a comer con Ángela, por lo que nunca los veía. Pero ahora estaba feliz de volver a ver a Alice, de volver a verlos a todos.

Este tiempo que he estado alejada de los Cullen, he extrañado mucho ciertas cosas, como lo protector que era Emmett conmigo, la forma en que Jasper entendía lo que sentía (aunque siempre se mantenía a una distancia adecuada, excepto en mi cumpleaños Nº 18… pero eso es otro tema), he extrañado mucho a Esme pues ella era como una mamá para mi, a Carlisle que siempre me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, a Alice por supuesto, podría decir que hasta extrañaba su compulsión por las compras, y también extrañaba a Rosalie, aunque nunca le caí muy bien, la entendía, pues ella lo único que no quería era que su familia no resultara afectada por mi relación con Edward, por lo tanto ahora que él se fue debe odiarme aun más.

Alice me llevó a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante en Port Angeles, para que luego de eso pudiese ir a su casa, a reencontrarme con toda su familia, la que alguna vez también fue mi familia.

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas en este último tiempo, en un principio no tenía mucha inspiración para seguir con el capítulo y el día que decidí terminarlo para subirlo al siguiente día, ocurrió el terremoto en mi país Chile, gracias al cielo, no me paso nada y a mi familia tampoco, pero entenderán que estaba de lo más asustada y tampoco tenía Internet… y ahora último tampoco había podido subir por que acabo de entrar a clases… bueno… mil disculpas de nuevo e intentaré subir el siguiente más pronto, si me ayudaran con sus ideas para el encuentro con lo Cullen sería fenomenal… mil besitos

Indi*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia salió de mi loca cabecita.**_

_Reencuentro en la casa Cullen_

Luego de comer, nos montamos en el Porshe amarillo de Alice y ella comenzó ese recorrido tan conocido para mí. Me tensé en el asiento cuando comenzamos a entrar por aquel sendero que conducía a la hermosa casa de color blanco con grandes ventanales. Mi amiga tomó mi mano para darme su apoyo.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá muy bien- me dijo en un tono como si tratara de convencerse a si misma y luego añadió en un tono bajo para que no la escuchara, pero aún así lo hice- … _eso espero._

Alice estacionó el auto en la entrada, me bajé del auto algo nerviosa, no alcancé a dar ni siquiera dos pasos y sentí unos enormes brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Tal como lo dijo la pequeña duende me quedé sin aire.

-Em... Emmett… n no pu puedo… respirar.

-Emmett, suéltala ya, se le esta poniendo la cara azul…- le regañó Rosalie.

-Lo siento Belly Bells, pero es que en este tiempo te he extrañado mucho

-Yo también…

Luego de la asfixiante bienvenida del chico oso, salude a Rose. Al parecer ella no estaba tan enojada conmigo, pues me abrazó cariñosamente.

Entramos a la casa y logré ver a Esme junto a Carlisle parados junto a las escaleras. Me miraban con amor, ellos habían sido como mis padres y los quería demasiado por eso.

-Esme, te he extrañado muchísimo, me has hecho mucha falta.

-Bella, yo también, todos te hemos extrañado mucho, tu presencia le da vida a esta familia.

Luego de abrazar a Esme y llorar por unos minutos, me acerqué a Carlisle.

-Lo siento…- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, y era verdad, sentía mucho el que por mi culpa Edward haya tenido que dejar a una familia maravillosa.

-No es tu culpa, nunca lo ha sido. Te extrañamos mucho…- luego de decir esto se acercó a mi oído y susurró-…_habla con Jasper, ha estado muy afectado con todo lo que ocurrió…_- no tengo idea por qué o dijo bajo, si toda la familia lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Eso mismo quiero hacer, ¿donde está?…

Alice se acercó a mí y me dijo que se encontraba en su habitación y que bajaría enseguida. Pasaron dos minutos y apareció Jasper bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Jasper. ¿Cómo estas?- _Como va a estar Bella, ha vivido todo este tiempo con la culpa de haberte atacado…_Lo se, lo se, que pregunta más estúpida hice, pero no sabía que más podía decirle.

Se acercó cautelosamente hacia mí, aunque podía ver en su forma de actuar que ya no tenía tantos problemas para controlarse, pues no se veía como si sufriera con la situación de acercarse a una humana.

-Bella… yo lo siento tanto, estoy tan arrepentido, debí haberme controlado, pero era difícil, muy difícil... yo espero que puedas perdonarme…-iba a seguir disculpándose pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Te he extrañado- no se de adonde saqué esa personalidad, pero me acerqué a él y lo abracé como lo había hecho con todos anteriormente. Y le susurré en el oído- Nunca te he culpado por lo que pasó… pero si te deja más tranquilo, estás completamente perdonado.

-Muchas gracias, eres una muy buena persona, yo también te he extrañado.

Conversamos toda la tarde, en algunas ocasiones Jake me llamó pero no había escuchado el teléfono y no tenía dinero para devolverle el llamado, aparte me la estaba pasando muy bien.

Alice estuvo comportándose un poco extraña, sonreía de una manera un poco forzada. Ya estaba comenzando a obscurecer, me tenía que ir, pues no quería preocupara Charlie y que luego no me dejara volver a ver a los Cullen.

-Me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir… espero poder volverlos a ver pronto.

-Gracias por venir Bella eres siempre bienvenida en esta casa. Alice puede ir a dejarte a tu casa.- Dijo Carlisle

-Bella, te gustaría venir mañana. Con Alice estamos redecorando el patio trasero y mañana se lo mostraremos a la familia, me gustaría que estuvieras para verlo- Sugirió Esme, ella siempre era muy cariñosa conmigo.

-Claro que me gustaría, quizá pueda venirme con Alice luego de la escuela, si a ella no le molesta claro.

-No para nada Bells- Añadió la duende con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, pero creo que era solo mi imaginación.

-Adiós a todos, los veo mañana- me acerqué a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, les di un corto abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Mientras íbamos de camino a mi casa mi amiga no dijo nada, parecía como si pensara en algo.

Estacionó su auto al lado de la patrulla de Charlie y dijo que lo pasaría a saludar.

-Char…Papá ya llegué- corregí inmediatamente mi error, a él no le gustaba que le llamara por su nombre.

-Okay Bella- decía mi papá mientras salía de la cocina, y en ese momento se percató de que venía acompañada- ¿Alice?

-Hola jefe Swan, tanto tiempo ¿cómo ha estado?

-Bien muchas gracias ¿y tú?

-Excelente gracias- no era necesario entrar en detalles con mi padre.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo? ¿O quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias, yo solamente pasaba para saludarlo, me tengo que ir. Adiós Bells nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Se había dado la vuelta para salir hacia su auto luego de despedirnos, pero se detuvo- Hablando de mañana… Podría ir Bella a mi casa mañana luego de la escuela, Esme quiere mostrarle los arreglos que hicimos en el patio trasero, prometo traerla temprano.

-Por supuesto, ¿Se irán directo desde la escuela a tu casa?

-Sip…

-Okay, nos vemos Alice, mándale saludos a tus padres.

-En tu nombre… Bye

Luego de este largo día subí a mi habitación para pensar un poco, pero antes de comenzar con mis reflexiones decidí llamar a Jake.

- ¿Bella?

-Hola Jacob, te llamaba para pedirte perdón por lo de temprano…

-Bebé, no tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo y no te preocupes. Puedes ir a la casa Cullen siempre que quieras y por supuesto mientra esa sanguijuela no esté cerca

-Gracias, aaammss, tengo otra cosita que decirte…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mañana no vamos a poder salir juntos…

¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco triste y enojado.

-Porque iré a la casa de Alice…- respondí susurrando, no quería que se enojara conmigo, pero tenía que entenderme, quería recuperar estos años perdidos con mi mejor amiga.

-Okay Bells, pero te llamaré en la noche para que hablemos un rato, ¿te parece?- dijo un poco frustrado por tener que posponer nuestra cita.

-Me haría muy feliz si lo hicieras, te quiero mucho.

-Igual yo, mañana hablamos chao

Colgué el teléfono y comencé a analizar todo lo que había pasado en este día. La llegada inesperada de mi novio, la sorpresa, los recuerdo en el prado, el encuentro con mi mejor amiga, la visita a los Cullen. Pero lo que quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza era la actitud de Alice y al parecer Jasper también lo notó porque lo vi un poco confundido con los sentimientos que tenía su novia.

Tomé mi notebook y revisé mis correos. Tenía uno nuevo de Reneé. Lo leí rápidamente, siempre eran las mismas cosas, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Cómo va la escuela? y cosas por el estilo. Pero hoy aparte de responder a las preguntas le conté sobre mi encuentro con Alice, aunque lo modifiqué un poco, pues ella no sabía la existencia del prado. Le dije que me la había encontrado en el centro comercial cuando iba saliendo luego de haber tomado un helado con Jacob.

Terminé de eliminar todos los correos basura que me llegan para luego tomar mi diario de vida y comenzar a escribir sobre mi atareado día.

_Querido Diario:_

_ Hoy los he vuelto a ver, a pesar de que él no se encontraba con ellos me sentí un poco extraña al respecto. Es raro estar en la casa de Edward de nuevo, estar en lugares donde el estuvo alguna vez, lugares donde estuvimos juntos. En el momento en que entre a la mansión los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, recuerdos de cuando el se encontraba conmigo, cuando todavía no me había dejado sola. Mañana los veré otra vez y espero poder descifrar por qué Alice se comportó tan extraña hoy. Otra cosa que pasó hoy es que Jake regresó antes de lo esperado de Nueva York, cosa que me hizo muy feliz hasta que me llevó al prado donde más tarde me encontraría con Alice Cullen._

_ Estos días en los que Jacob se encontraba lejos me puse a pensar en nuestra relación, estoy un poco confundida. Yo se que lo amo, pero no se si es del tipo de amor como para que seamos novios, estoy segura de que él si me ama de esa manera pero yo no lo se… Por el momento dejaré las cosas como están hasta que no esté completamente segura._

_Bella._

Dejé mi Diario escondido en mi armario y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Y como casi la mayoría de las noches volví a soñar con Edward. Soñaba siempre lo mismo, que el volví y todo era como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero yo estaba segura de que eso nunca sería así, pues en primer lugar en nunca volvería "c_omo si nunca hubiese existido" _y en segundo lugar aunque él volviese nunca sería como si nada hubiese pasado. Él me había abandonado y eso no se perdona así nada más.

**Uhmm… lo siento, me tardé un poco pero por culpa de la escuela no puedo actualizar muy seguido. Muchisisisisisisisísimas gracias a TODAS las que leen esta historia, yo creí que a nadie le iba a gustar. Repito, si alguien me quiere ayudar a escribir esta historia me haría muy feliz, pues así podría actualizar más seguido, si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea para este fic no duden en hacérmela saber.**

**Reviews por favor… me gusta mucho saber su opinión (sea cual sea, si es buena muchas gracias y si no les ha gustado denme ideas para mejorarlo)**

**Mil Besitos a Todas las que se toman el tiempo de leerme, Gracias**

**Indi***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… IDOLA**_

_Aclarando sentimientos_

Me desperté un poco tarde, pues había tenido el mismo sueño de siempre, pero ahora había soñado algo más, algo que me dejó intrigada, soñé que Edward volvía a entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, se acercaba a mi y me decía que me seguía amando, lo más extraño fue que cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana pude jurar que sentí su dulce aroma.

Luego de eso fui rápidamente al baño, me vestí con unos pitillos blancos y una camisa verde, bajé a la cocina a comer algo rápido, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la bocina fuera de la casa. Me asomé para ver quien era y me sorprendí mucho al ver a Alice, le abrí la puerta y le dije que entrara.

-Vengo a buscarte para que nos vayamos al instituto…

-Sí, ya estoy casi lista- terminé de lavarme los dientes y salí del baño para que nos fuéramos.

-Bella, en estos años tu sentido de la moda no ha mejorado demasiado, pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pues vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

La mañana pasó muy rápida. Como había estado separada de mi mejor amiga tanto tiempo, no me había dado cuenta que compartíamos todas las clases juntas. Hablamos muchísimo. Luego llegó la hora de irnos a su casa, y me dijo que tenía que contarme algo, pero que lo haría cuando estuviera toda la familia, pues era algo que ellos también debían saber.

Íbamos en el auto de Alice camino a su casa cuando sonó mi celular, era un número desconocido.

-Aló?- pregunté, pero nadie respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Bella, quién habla?- insistí, pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna. Entonces colgué.

-Quién era Bella?- me preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, pregunté pero nadie me respondió.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Los saludé a todos y salimos a ver los arreglos del jardín.

Cuando vi como había quedado me inundó una sensación un poco extraña. Irradiaba la misma tranquilidad y paz que el prado… nuestro prado. Sentí como se comenzaba a oprimir mi pecho, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer y solté un sollozo. Rápidamente a mi lado se encontraba Esme y Alice intentando calmarme. Jasper estaba tratando de enviarme ondas de tranquilidad para que me tranquilizaba, pero sus intentos eran todos en vano, yo no podía para de llorar. Nadie decía nada, simplemente esperaban que parara de llorar, pero no podía. Seguí así por unos minutos y luego todo se volvió negro.

_-Bella despierta, amor estás bien?... por favor no me hagas esto…- esa voz, no podía ser él, esto no podía ser real, pero lo parecía._

_-Por favor amor despierta, no me dejes- aquella perfecta voz aterciopelada me seguía hablando._

-Bells te necesito, no me dejes por favor- poco a poco esa hermosa voz aterciopelada se fue transformando en la áspera voz de Jacob. Está de más decir que en un principio me decepcioné al darme cuenta que Edward no podía haber estado aquí conmigo y menos diciéndome amor, pero luego me alegré de que mi novio estuviese aquí a mi lado. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me encontraba acostada en mi cama, ya estaba oscureciendo, y lo que me pareció extraño fue que a mi lado solamente se encontraba Jacob. Al principio no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero poco a poco los recuerdos del jardín de los Cullen inundaron mi memoria.

-Donde están?

-Donde están quienes Bella?

-Los Cullen

-Se fueron…

Comencé a desesperarme, primero Edward y ahora ellos, me dejaron sola nuevamente, no podría soportar esto otra vez. Empecé a gritar y Jake me tranquilizó.

-Tranquila Bells, ellos solo se fuero a su casa, era muy tarde y Charlie estaba por llegar.

-Cómo te enteraste de lo ocurrido…

-Alice me llamó y me dijo que habías tenido un pequeño accidente debido a tu torpeza, dijo que te resbalaste en la escalera de la entrada de la mansión Cullen y que te golpeaste en la cabeza, lo que causó que perdieras el conocimiento por unos minutos, luego Carlisle te inyectó un sedante para que te recuperaras del golpe y que cuando despertaras no sintieses tanto dolor- en ese momento me di cuenta de que Jacob no tenía idea de lo en realidad había ocurrido, pero este no era el momento para aclarar las cosas, ahora tenía que hablar algo más importante con el.

-¿Qué hora es Jake?

-Mmm. son las diez y media de la mañana, luego de que los Cullen te trajeran aquí anoche seguiste durmiendo, yo te desperté hace un rato, pues al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla y no te despertabas, ya me estaba desesperando.

-Ah, podemos ir a dar un paseo a La Push??

-Claro

Nos subimos en su auto, el cual hace poco había terminado de arreglar, y comenzamos el camino hacia La Push. Hoy necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Jacob, estaba rogando porque el se lo tomara de buena manera, deseaba con toda mi alma que él quisiera seguir siendo mi amigo.

-Me gusta venir aquí contigo Bells, me recuerda cuando éramos solo amigos y yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ti pero me atrevía a decírtelo…

Esas palabras me hicieron sentirme horrible, no podía hacerle esto, él había estado con migo en las buenas y en las malas, él me amaba… yo también lo amaba, pero no era el mismo tipo de amor.

-… Por suerte un día tomé todo el valor que pude y te lo dije y ahora soy el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

Seguimos caminando un tiempo en silencio, yo no sabía que palabras utilizar para que no se sintiera herido, estaba muy nerviosa. Tomé un gran respiro y comencé.

-Jacob… te quiero mucho y lo sabes ¿no?

-Sí Bells, yo también te quiero mucho

-Pero… no se… si esto funcione…- me quedó mirando perplejo, como esperando que le dijera que era una broma, o que sus oídos lo estuviesen engañando.

-A qué te refieres Bella?

-Me refiero a que esto no puede seguir así, he sido muy cruel contigo por no decirte la verdad, pero es el momento de que te la diga, para que puedas ser feliz… Yo te amo, pero no de la misma manera que tu a mí, el amor que siento por ti es un amor de amigos, te amo como amaría a un hermano o a un primo, no como a mi novio. Por un momento creí que si intentaba amarte como algo más podría olvidarme de Edward, pero no funcionó… no es justo que te retenga a mi lado si no siento lo mismo que tú, quizá en realidad yo no sea tu alma gemela, quizá ella te esté buscando en algún lugar y tú estás aquí mientras yo te hago perder el tiempo.

Aún se encontraba en estado de shock luego de mis palabras. Se agarró la cabeza como si intentara ordenar sus ideas.

-No Bella, yo te amo con mi vida, no hay nadie a quien pueda amar más que a ti, no importa si tu no me amas de la misma manera, pero por favor déjame estar a tu lado- comenzó a rogar.

-Jacob, no puedo, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz, yo nunca te podré amar como tu me amas a mi, déjame y se feliz.

-Yo solamente a tu lado puedo ser feliz Bella- se estaba comenzando a enojar y su cuerpo temblaba.

-En último caso, no lo hagas por tu felicidad si no quieres, pero déjame ser feliz también, hay solo una persona a la que he amado de la manera en que tu me amas a mi y esa persona es Edward, y aunque él no me ame y me haya dejado, no significa que yo pueda olvidarlo así de fácil y eligir a quien quiero amar. No Jake eso no se puede, si seguimos juntos ninguno de los dos sería feliz.

Sus temblores eran cada vez más fuertes. Nos encontrábamos en la cima de los acantilados por donde saltaban los de la tribu, era un lugar con una vista preciosa, pero esta vez me jugó en contra. Jake se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi y de un momento a otro sentí un fuerte empujón, de lo siguiente que pude darme cuenta fue que la fría agua mojaba todo mi cuerpo. La sal me comenzaba a irritar la garganta y los pulmones. Ya no tenía nada de aire en mis pulmones, solo agua, salada y fría agua. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Edward POV

No estaba seguro si mi decisión sería la correcta cuando me fui, en un principio estaba completamente seguro de que sería lo mejor, Bella se alejaría del peligro que estar con nosotros representaba, podría continuar con su vida normal, aunque eso significara que se quedara con Jacob, pero al fin y al cabo sería feliz. Con lo que no contaba era que las leyendas Quileutes sobre licántropos eran ciertas y ahora Jacob Black era uno de ellos, su temperamento es muy volátil, en un momento puede estar calmado, y luego algo los hace enojar y la ira se apodera de su cuerpo. Los he estado vigilando, sin tomar mis decisiones con antelación para que Alice no lo pudiese ver en sus visiones, por el momento el no le ha hecho daño alguno, pero esto me ha servido para darme cuenta que mi plan no era perfecto, ella aún estaba sufriendo por lo que le había hecho, quizá eso me diese la remota posibilidad de que siguiera amándome.

Comencé a arriesgar un poco más mi suerte, cada vez que Jacob se iba a la reserva, yo, en medio de la noche, me adentraba en su habitación por la ventana como en los viejos tiempos. La observaba mientras dormía y le decía que la amaba y que cada palabra que salió de mi boca esa tarde en el bosque era una completa mentira. Pero a pesar de poder verla no podía hablar con ella y era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Un día en la tarde la llamé por teléfono, pero apenas contestó me arrepentí, que le iba a decir… "Hola Bella, soy Edward te acuerdas de mi?, si yo fui el estúpido que te dejó sola en el bosque, ah y sabes que aún te amo, todo lo que te dije era mentira…" no por supuesto que no podía. Pero me conformé con escuchar su dulce voz… estaba decidido, volvería a Forks, a ver a mi familia y a explicarle las cosas a Bella.

**De nuevo debo pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero la escuela está peor que nunca tengo pruebas toda esta semana… es estresante, es más ahora debería estar estudiando historia, pero no podía hacerlas esperar más. Ojalá les guste el capítulo…**

**Muchas gracias a Ro-Ro Hale que comenta siempre al igual que a Sally CH por haberme dado ideas :D, miles de besos a todas las que leen.**

**Aprovecho para promocionar dos historias de Makkyy-.21 , las historias son:**

**1. El Peor Error de Mi Vida:**

**Bella y los Cullen son amigos, por culpa de un rumor y una venganza su amistad termina. Bella dolida se muda de Forks hacia un internado. Vuelve 5 años después... ¿Podrá reconciliarse con sus amigos y con su eterno amor Edward?**

**2. Lies & Deceptions:**

**Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos. Cada uno desea una cosa diferente. Bella desea que Edward le ame tanto como ella ha el. Edward desea con fervor ha Tanya Denali. ¿Ha que punto llegara Edward obtener lo que quiere? ¿Bella perdonara el engaño?**

**Reviews ****Please**** :D**

**Indi***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… IDOLA**_

Jacob POV

_Perdiendo Oportunidades_

Desde que Bella conoció a esa sanguijuela yo estuve esperando que él cometiera algún error, algo que hiciese que Bells lo dejara… pasé mucho tiempo esperando pero nada ocurría, él era el señor perfecto y lo peor era que Bella también pensaba eso. Ya estaba apunto de rendirme, de conformarme con ser solamente su amigo y dejar que ella fuese feliz con Edward, hasta que por una especie de milagro el señor perfecto cometió un error, el error más grande que pudo haber cometido en su mísera existencia, dañó a Bella. Aún recuerdo el día en que ella me llamó luego de un año de depresión para contarme su versión de lo ocurrido y para retomar el contacto perdido por culpa de Cullen.

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba en mi garaje colocando unas piezas nuevas, que había comprado el día anterior, en mi auto. Un rato antes me había estado acordando de tantos buenos momentos que habíamos pasado con Bella en nuestra niñez, tantos buenos momentos juntos, cuando éramos pequeños todo era más fácil. Y mientras pensaba en ella, como por arte de magia, sonó el teléfono._

_- ¿Si?_

_-Mmmm, hola Jacob, soy Bella…_

_-Bella, me sorprende mucho tu llamada, ¿cómo haz estado?- hasta ese momento yo no estaba enterado de que había causado la depresión que había sufrido, simplemente sabía que estaba sumida en una terrible depresión que la tenía en un estado de zombie, según decía Charlie._

_-He estado mejor, pero quería saber si nos podíamos juntar y hablar, tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez…_

_-Por supuesto, me cambio de ropa y te paso a buscar, estaré en tu casa como en media hora más… ah y ponte algo cómodo pues iremos en mi moto_

_-Que entretenido, hace tiempo que no hago cosas así de… arriesgadas- soltó unas pequeñas risitas que fueron como música para mis oídos._

_-Entonces nos vemos en un rato, chao Bells_

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando se acercó a mi para retomar nuestra amistad, creí que ese era el día más feliz de mi vida, pero me equivoqué, el día en que ella aceptó ser mi novia lo superó por mucho.

Y hoy cuando debería haber sido el mejor día de mi existencia, pues le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, resultó ser el pero día de todos. Hoy perdí el control, no pude controlar mi enojo, hoy le hice daño.

En el momento que me dijo que no me amaba de la misma manera que yo a ella y que era mejor terminar lo nuestro para que así yo pudiese ser feliz, se me rompió el corazón. Como ella pudo creer que yo sería feliz al lado de otra, como creyó que sería feliz mientras ella sufre por ese estúpido chupasangre… ¿Con qué derecho lo llamo estúpido, si yo hice algo aun peor? El se fue, pero estoy seguro que las razones que le dio a Bella sobre por qué se iba no eran verdad, quizá por eso cometí el error de descontrolarme. Quizá sabía que él aun la amaba y me enfurecí porque soy tan egoísta que en mi mente no cabía la idea de que él volviese, le declarase su amor nuevamente y yo quedase en el olvido sufriendo por la chica que amo. Pero no intento justificar lo que hice, solo entender por qué no pude detenerme y evitarlo.

Estaba parado junto a una máquina de café, en la sala de urgencia del hospital, esperando a que el doctor me entregara noticias de Bella.

Luego de que por culpa de mi poco autocontrol Bella cayera por el acantilado, no lo dudé dos veces y me lancé detrás de ella. Sentí impactar la helada agua que contrastaba con el calor característico de mi cuerpo. Logré llegar a tiempo, sacarla y arrastrarla a la orilla. Después de hacerle reanimación corrí con ella en brazos hacia mi auto, la recosté en la parte trasera del vehículo y partí rumbo al Hospital de Forks. Al llegar ahí unos paramédicos me ayudaron a llevarla para que el doctor la atendiese.

Mientras recordaba como había sucedido todo, el doctor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Jacob

-Doctor Cullen, lo siento no lo oí llegar

-No te preocupes

-¿Cómo está Bella?

-Bien, ya se está recuperando, gracias a Dios no sufrió ningún golpe grave, solo raspados y moretones. Venía a hablar de otra cosa contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mi hijo se ha enterado de lo que pasó, yo no tuve nada que ver. Según supe él ya tenía planeado volver y llamó a Alice para avisarle, ella por supuesto ya lo sabía pero mientras hablaban tuvo una visión de Bella en el hospital mientras yo la curaba y se lo dijo a Edward, quien adelantó su viaje.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-Mañana al mediodía

Está declaración hecha por el líder de los Cullen hizo que la rabia se comenzara a acumular en mi cuerpo. Debía hacer algo para que Bella lo olvidase, para que no quisiese volver junto a él.

-Jacob cálmate, estas temblando- comencé a relajarme para no hacer un escándalo en el Hopital, pero mi tono de voz aún era de enojo.

-Usted seguramente se enteró de cómo estuvo Bella por culpa de Edward, ella sufrió demasiado. ¿Acaso cree que es prudente que se vean? ¿No le importa todo lo que Bella ha tenido que pasar para intentar olvidar a su hijo?

-Por supuesto que me importa Jacob, ella es como una hija para mí. Por el momento Bella permanecerá aquí y Edward tendrá prohibida la entrada, esperaremos a que ella esté bien de salud y será ella misma quien tome la decisión si lo desea ver de nuevo. Ninguno de nosotros decidirá por ella.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?

-Claro, pero ahora está durmiendo, te ruego no la despiertes.

-Okay… y gracias por avisarme- dije esto y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación 177 del Hospital.

En el trayecto, pensaba en que iba a hacer para que se olvidase de él. Finalmente me resigné a esperar a que ella tomara la decisión correcta, no quería verla sufrir otra vez.

Entré cuidadosamente a la pieza y la vi, se veía tan tranquila y pacífica durmiendo. Me acomodé en un sillón que estaba ubicada a un lado de la cama y estuve por aproximadamente 10 minutos observándola, hasta que me estaba parando para ir al baño.

Levantó lentamente sus párpados, dejando así ver unos hermosos pozos de chocolate.

-¿Jacob?

-Bella… yo lo siento mucho, por mi culpa estás aquí…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, de lo último que me acuerdo es de el frío del agua, creo que lo necesitaba, fue muy refrescante- sonrió sinceramente.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando y luego me dijo:

-Jake… ¿Puedes llamar a algún doctor? quiero saber cuando podré irme a mi casa.

-Mmmm… okay

Fui a buscar rápidamente a Carlisle. No sabía como reaccionaría Bella cuando él le dijera que aún no se podría ir.

**Chicaaaas, se que es muuuy corto y que me he demorado mil en actualizar, pero ahora iré retomándolo de a poco… Creo que todas saben lo estresante que puede llegar a ser el colegio…**

**Las quiero mucho, sus reviews me dan las fuerzas para continuar escribiendo.**

**Indii**


	6. Chapter 6

(Se que escribir notas en ff es ilegal, pero necesitaba de alguna manera dar señales de vida y pedriles disculpas) Chikas antes que nada mil disculpas si creyeron que era un cap nuevo… se que no tengo excusa por toooodo el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar esta historia. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré llamar a mi inspiracion y asi continuar, lo que me da ganas de continuar esta historia es el leer los rr que ustedes me dejan con sus opiniones o con un simple es buena, o un te leo o algo asi xd… pero espero no demorarme en colgar un new cap… pero tengalo po seguro que no abandonaría mis historias sin avisar… con respecto a la historia "No todos tienen un final feliz" vere cuando la pueda continuar porke la chica con la que la estaba escribiendo tenía otras cosas que hacer por lo tanto ahora solamente estoy yo a cargo de esa historia… pero en este momento mi prioridad es "Mientes", a penas suba un cap en esa me dedicare a escribir algo para NTTUFF.

Mil besos para todas aquellas que me siguen, cada una de ustedes tiene un trocito de mi corazon (L)

Indii* … xoxoxo


End file.
